


Molarman in: Sealed Tight.

by ZalmonDelmor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZalmonDelmor/pseuds/ZalmonDelmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a fun little story I did for my creative writing class. I hope you enjoy reading this as much I did writing it.<br/>-William</p>
    </blockquote>





	Molarman in: Sealed Tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little story I did for my creative writing class. I hope you enjoy reading this as much I did writing it.  
> -William

It was a cold, Fall midnight in South Town, Fox City. It is here in this sleepy pocket in the otherwise busy metropolis of Fox City, we find our hero, Daniel DeVille. Daniel is a mild mannered dentist who was just closing up for the night. He waved good night to his secretary, the lovely Sally Scarlett. When she was out of the door and in the parking lot, Daniel got down to business. He removed his ascot from his neck and tied it around his eyes, revealing the ascot to actually be the mask of a vigilante! But not just any vigilante. Fox City's guardian and archangel, Molarman! He jumped out of the window and swan dived in to his car below, a white Cadillac with the outline of a tooth on the bonnet. The car started with a lion's roar and he drove off in to the streets of Fox City.

On his patrol, he spotted an old woman being mugged. We can't have mugging our fair city now can we!? "Stop right there, criminal scum!" announced Daniel as he jumped out of his car and ax kicked the mugger after jumping in the air, using his car's door as a springboard. With the mugger down for the count, he turned to the old lady. Expecting a kind "thank you", he was met with a face full of brass knuckle and was knocked out. The old lady was really another thug wearing a disguise! It was all just a set up for our hero. This could only be the doing of one man. One, diabolical man! The nefarious Captain Cavity! Captain Cavity was just a nasty villain, he spread dangerous, sugary terror throughout Fox City. Sugar bombs, chocolate rain machines, you name it. 

He awoke in Fox Stadium. His mind still foggy from the punch. He checked his bearings to get a grip on the situation at hand. He was in the center a football field. But not any football field. Fox City's crown jewel, the Fox Stadium! A state of the art sports stadium made for the enjoyment of all ages. Something that many of his clients built. Just then over the loud speakers, a familiar, malicious voice echoed through the hallowed halls. "Hello, Molarman! Welcome to your final adventure!" he said with an unhealthy level of confidence. "In this stadium is an explosive bomb connected to super-compressed barrels of molten sugar. This bomb will not only level this stadium, but get rid of you in the process!" Molarman grinned. Fear was the enemy in situations like this. "But, to give you a sporting chance, I set the timer for this bomb for half an hour." Molarman grinned, Captain Cavity loved to see his victims struggle before they succumb to his nefarious traps. But Molarman always won his little games. 

He took out his diamond-tipped scraper and cut the ropes that tied him to an uncomfortable wooden chair. He took out his scanning device and searched rows of lockers for the right one. It took him ten minutes, ten precious minutes, to find the bomb. The locker, number two-two-seven-B, had been sealed tighter than a crime boss's mouth during an interrogation. Molarman took out his diamond-tipped drill and opened a hole in the locker. He switched to his scraper and created a large square in the locker. He took out the bomb and checked the timer, five minutes and counting! Our stalwart hero had to hurry if he had any hope of saving Fox Stadium! He opened the bomb and started looking for the right wire to cut. Fifteen seconds remaining and in an act of desperation, he cut the red wire. The bomb was disarmed just as the clock hit two seconds. A sigh of relief left Molarman's mouth. 

But there was still the problem of Captain Cavity! He rushed into the stands and beheld him atop the jumbotron, using a device to release a radio signal to summon an escape chopper. He won't be leaving Fox Stadium with out a fight! He used a gas-powered grappling hook to zip his way atop the jumbotron. "I see you've diffused my bomb, Molarman!" he said with amusement. "That's right, Captain Cavity. And like the bomb, time's up for you." said Molarman, putting up his fists. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving here with out a few broken bones... or some missing teeth." Captain Cavity said with an evil grin. They stood in fighting poses, staring at each other with narrowed eyes. The silence was broken when Captain Cavity charged at our hero with a blood curdling battle cry.... 

The End


End file.
